Our World Will Be Nothing But Shadows And Sorrow
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: This is a alternate universe from Barbie & The Diamond Castle where Alexa doesn't wake up from Lydia's spell, what will Liana do without her best friend?
1. One Voice, Sad Song

Liana held her best friend close, her limp body not responding to her touch.

This is all my fault… Liana thought, tears welling up in her eyes. They were in trouble, as always, but not from starvation or thirst, they were above a pit of acid. Lydia had taken everything from her. She had Alexa nearly murder herself, just

to get at Melody. Melody, what was happening to her? Did she reveal the key? She wouldn't, not after all she had gone through to keep it safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alexa." She whispered weakly. The light green eyes didn't blink or react, they were just staring at the sky. "Why did I ever leave?! I'm so sorry…" She suddenly heard a tiny bark and looked up. A tiny white puppy was above them,

on a higher platform.

"Lilly?" Liana called, for it was Alexa's pet. The puppy was holding something in its mouth. It was a necklace. It had thin string wrapped around a pearl heart. Liana gasped, "That's Alexa's necklace… We were both wearing them when Lydia couldn't

mesmerize us."

She stood and called, "Drop, Lilly! It's okay!"

The puppy gave a tiny whimper but still dropped the necklace from its mouth. Liana caught it and put it around Alexa's neck. "Please let this work…" Liana prayed. She grabbed Alexa's hand and whispered what they had together, so, so long ago… "Best  
/friends, today, tomorrow, and always!"

Liana stared down at Alexa, hoping, wishing. But… nothing happened. Liana whispered it again, and again. The girl said it over and over, more desperate each time, and when she was done, she sobbed it through tears, voice nearly gone, clutching

Alexa's hand, "Alexa! Alexa, don't leave! Melody's in trouble… Alexa… please… please! Get up!" Liana sobbed. She lay her head down upon Alexa's still body, sobbing. She started to weakly sing softly. "If I could wish for one thing… I'd take the smile  
/that you… bring." Liana clenched her teeth as tears streamed down. "Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along. Together we dream the same dream… F-Forever I'm here for you… you're here for me… Oh whoa… two voices…" Liana wrenched out a sob, crying  
/for what felt like forever, not having the strength to finish what Alexa always could help her with.

* * *

 **Should I continuethis? Let me know, because I have a story planned, but must see what people think!**


	2. So Close, Yet So Far Away

"Liana … Liana… LIANA!"

Liana jolted awake, panting in panic. She must've fallen asleep… There was Alexa next to her, still under Lydia's power, who must've lost interest in her after she had Melody. She heard the voice call again, "Liana? Are you alright? What happened?"

Liana looked up to see two twin men looking down at her. Jeremy and Ian. "Jeremy? Ian? H-How did you find us?!" She gasped. The two started to climb down and Jeremy went to help Liana up, while Ian noticed Alexa.

"Alexa?" He whispered. He ran up and held her head in his hands. "Alexa… What's wrong with her eyes?"

"It's Lydia… She used Alexa to scare Melody into giving up the key…" Liana whispered. The girl heard whimpering and looked up to see Lilly joined by another puppy, Sparkles. Liana gave a sigh. "D-Do you think Melody has given up the key?"

"Nah, Melody's a tough girl, she wouldn't just give the key up so quick." Jeremy said, trying to smile.

Ian looked at Alexa and whispered, "Is there a way… to bring her back?"

"The muses' instruments… Melody said playing them could break Lydia's spells, we need to get to the Misty Glade."

After climbing up and getting settled on the horses, Liana, the twins, and Alexa rode to the Misty Glade.

Liana immediately got off and tried to run to where she knew Melody must be but Jeremy grabbed her arm. "Liana! Think for a moment, you'll get yourself killed if you just run in there."

Liana tried to pull away. "Then you distract them while I save Melody!" She ripped her arm away and ran off before they could stop her.

A few seconds later, she heard a soft guitar playing and knew the boys must've gone along with the plan.

Liana ran into the Misty Glade and saw Lydia calling for Slyder who must've went off to chase the twins. She saw Melody out of the corner of her eye, the golden mirror glinting in the moonlight.

Liana ran out of the bushes, shocking Lydia and Melody.

"Liana!" Melody cried with joy. "You're here!" She then looked around and whispered, "Where's Alexa?"

Liana didn't answer her question, only determined to save her and the Castle. Lydia was quick to grab her arm with incredible strength and Liana cried out in pain. Melody gasped.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead, darling." Lydia hissed in her ear. Liana struggled. "Now where is Alexa?"

Liana wouldn't respond, leading Lydia to laugh. She smirked at Melody. "Oh, you silly girl! Your precious friends can't even save you, give me the key and I'll spare them…"

Melody bit her lip.

"Melody, don't listen to her!" Liana yelled. "She ordered Slyder to throw us off the moment you were gone! She tried to kill us!"

Melody tilted her head. "W-What?! No… I'm saving you! Aren't I?" She seemed to be doubting Lydia's promise now.

Lydia gave a growl in annoyance and threw Liana to the ground.

The past muse turned to the apprintace who narrowed her eyes.

"You lied to me!" Melody cried. "I'll never give you the key! Never!"

"If you don't, I'll call Alexa over here and she will drown, and as for the other one…" Lydia motioned to Liana. "Slyder deserves a treat for all the effort he put in to find you, wouldn't you say?"

"It's a trick! Don't listen to her!" Liana cried, getting up off the ground.

Melody looked conflicted, looking between the two. "I… I…"

"Alexa!" Lydia called, frightening Melody more.

They waited, but Alexa did not come.

"You really think I'd ever let you try and hurt my best friend again? I tied her to one of the seven stones, she won't be coming." Liana hissed.

Lydia gave a growl.

Liana eyed Melody, giving her a reassuring look, telling her not to give in.

The teen suddenly was tackled to the ground by Lydia, making Melody hestaie.

The witch pinned the girl to the ground with her sharp nails thrust around Liana's throat. Melody watched helplessly. She couldn't do anything in this mirror! "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Lydia looked at Melody with a crazed smile. "You know exsactly what I want, the qustion is, are you willing to trade it to save her?"

Tears welled up in Melody's eyes. "I… I thought…"

"You thought they would save you?" Lydia laughed, getting up and pulling Liana with her. "I told you, they wouldn't, dear."

"I'll break myself then, and you'll have noth-"

"Do you think that will work? Are you trying to scare me?" Lydia cooed. "If you think you're some kind of hero by doing that, then think again. I will strangle her if you even attempt that trick."

Melody looked broken. That had been her last resort… She looked up with pain in her eyes. "I won't let you hurt one of my friends, Lydia, not again."

"Melody, she's lying to you-!" Liana cried But was interrupted by Melody.

"I don't care!" Melody yelled, tears in her eyes. "If there's a chance I can save you, I'll take it!"

Lydia smirked. "There's my obedient apprentice."

Melody closed her eyes, not wanting to let Lydia feel like she was in control, though it was true. "I will tell you the key, but you must let Liana go, NOW." She ended loudly and opened her eyes. "You're going to call Slyder here, let Liana and anyone who came with her go, and then I will watch them safely leave this place, and go back to their homes. After that, I will give you the key, the real key to the castle…"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You always were too dramatic, Melly." She relased her hold on Liana, letting her back away.

Lydia called for Slyder.

"Melody…" Liana whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Liana… I thought breaking myself would work, but that only would have worked if you and Alexa were proteceted from Lydia. I have nothing left, no other options." Melody sighed in apology.

There was a rustling from the bushes, and Slyder flew out, Jeremy and Ian in his talons. Ian was unconscious.

"What happened?!" Liana gasped after Slyder let the two go. She ran to Jeremy's side, looking for any injuries on his twin.

"Ian and I were doing fine until that beast said that Alexa clearly wasn't protected enough, and that if we had been with you two, things would be different. That caught Ian off guard, and Slyder knocked him out."

"Oh no, I'm sorry…" Liana whispered.

"Mistress, should I finish them off?" Slyder chuckled darkly. Lydia gave a sigh and glanced at her apprentice, who was watching Liana and the twins, clearly upset that one more had gotten hurt. These people were clearly friends of hers.

"No, Slyder." Lydia said, snatch up Melody who snapped her head to the woman in her suprise. "As much as I would like you to, you are not allowed to harm them, because Melody and I have made a agreement, haven't we, darling."

Melody merely nodded, her face cold.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked, looking up.

"Your friend has saved you, how noble of her, and good for you." Lydia said snidely, carelessly holding Melody's mirror. "You may go."

The teens were all silent, unsure of what to do.

"Well? Go already!" Lydia growled. "You're lucky you are still alive."

Jeremy stood, and helped Liana up, who grabbed her basket. He bent down and scooped up his brother in his arms.

Liana looked at Melody, thinking so hard on what to do. There must be something, anything to fix this! It couldn't end here! She couldn't let another friend lose her will to Lydia! But she couldn't think of anything…

"Go." Melody whispered sharply.

Jeremy turned, and started to slowly walk away, but Liana was frozen.

"We don't have all day." Lydia huffed.

"Come on, Liana. We have to leave." Jeremy said gently, back turned to her. Liana looked at Lydia, Slyder, and took one last look at Melody… She looked so broken and hopeless.

Melody gave a small noise in sadness, trying not to cry. "I can't exspect you to forgive me, Liana, but I need you to know I apologize… I'm sorry I endangered you, all of you, I should have never dragged you into this…"

"It's alright, Melody." Liana whispered with a sad smile. "... After all, wherever you would go, you know Alexa and I would follow you no matter what, right?"

Melody gave a laugh through her tears. "I know."

Liana's smile fought to stay on as she turned, and walked after Jeremy. She paused when she heard Melody speak up. "Liana? …. I know she won't be able to hear… but… please tell Alexa I'm sorry."

Liana felt tears go down her cheeks, her smile broke and she clamped her eyes shut. "... I will. Goodbye, Melody."

"Goodbye Liana." Melody whispered.

The girl then walked away, and to the Seven Stones. She untied Alexa and put her onto a horse, squeezing her hand before taking the horse's reins to leading it on foot. Jeremy heaved Ian on the back of his horse and he looked at Liana with sympathy. She wasn't crying anymore, she looked nearly dead without emotion. He took her hand and they started the long trek back to the village…


End file.
